scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street: Finding Nemo/Transcript
Main This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Finding Nemo. *(Disney Presents) *(An Association with Pixar) *(Sesame Street: Finding Nemo) *Big Bird: Hi, There! * Snuffy: Hi! * Big Bird: It's Me, Big Bird. * Snuffy: And Me, Snuffy. * Elmo: Hi!, I'm Elmo! * Zoe: Hi!, We're Elmo's Friends! * Ruff Ruffman: Hi!, I'm Ruff Ruffman and these are The PBS Kids Characters * Big Bird: Guess What We are Doing! * Snuffy: Right!, Today, We're Going on A Movie!, So, The Movie We're Gonna Be on is Disney and Pixar's... * Daniel Tiger: 2003’s Finding Nemo! * Ruff Ruffman: This is Our First Time Being on A Disney and Pixar Film! * Big Bird: You Wanna Come With Us? * Snuffy: Oh!, Great! Hey, Elmo!, Can You Get Us The Finding Nemo Book? * Elmo: Yes!, Elmo Will Be Right Back! * (When Elmo Got The Book) * Elmo: Elmo Got It! Boy, It's really heavy. * Ruff Ruffman: Let Me Help You, Elmo. * Elmo: Thanks, Ruff Ruffman. * Snuffy: You 2 Found The Book!, Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Book! * Big Bird: Ready? * Dash & Dot: Yeah! * Snuffy: Here We Go! * Arthur: 1... * Toopy and Binoo: 2... * The Cat in The Hat: 3... * (Song Starts) * Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... * Snuffy: (Singing) We Can, Too! * (Song Ends) * (Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, Ruff Ruffman, and The Conductors Skidooing Into Finding Nemo) * Elmo: Wow! * Ruff Ruffman: We made it! Yes! We're Inside Disney and Pixar's "Finding Nemo!" * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Mmm. * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Mm-hmm. * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful. * Marlin: So, Coral, When you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, Did you? Huh? * Big Bird: Hey!, Who's Talking Over There? * Grover: It’s Marlin! * Snuffy: it is Marlin? * Marlin: Sighs Oh, yeah. * Big Bird: Yeah!, It is Marlin! * Snuffy: And Look!, There's Coral! * Ruff Ruffman: Let's Go Meet Them and say hello. * Marlin: A fish can breath out here. * Big Bird: Hi, Marlin! * Snuffy: Hi, Coral! * Marlin: Oh!, Hi. Um..., Exuse me. What are your names? * Big Bird: Oh. Hi, Marlin. I'm Big Bird. * Snuffy: I'm Snuffy!, Big Bird's Best Friend. * Elmo: I'm Elmo. * Telly Monster: We're Elmo's Friends. * Ruff Ruffman: And I’m Ruff Ruffman. * PBS Kids Characters: & The PBS Kids Characters! * Marlin: Wow. Nice Names. * Coral: Nice to meet you. * Snuffy: Nice To Meet You, Too, Coral. * Marlin: So, Coral. Did your man deliever or did he deliever? * Coral: My man delievered. * Snuffy: Yeah! * Ruff Ruffman: And it wasn't so easy. * Coral: Because alot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place. * Marlin: You better believe they did. Every single one of them. * Coral: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. * and laughing * Snipping * Papa Bear: So you do like it, don't you? * Coral: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need such space? * Marlin: Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. * Zoboomafoo: They deserve the best. * Marlin: Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke out their heads out, and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. * Boris: Shh. You're gonna wake the kids. * Coral: Rudy's right. * Marlin: Oh, right, right. Sorry. * Big Bird: That’s Okay. * Elmo: Aw! * Big Bird: Look at these little fish eggs! * Snuffy: They look so cute! * Coral: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name all of them. * Ruff Ruffman: Alright, Let's Do It! * The Cat in The Hat: You wanna name all of them, right now? * Marlin: All right, we'll name, uh... this half Marlin and then this half Coral. Okay, we're done. * Arthur: We like Nemo. * Marlin: Nemo. We'll name one Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be Marlin. * Coral: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. * Big Bird: Yeah. * Marlin: What if they don't like me? * Coral: Marlin. * Marlin: No, really. * Caillou: There's only 400 eggs. *Ruff Ruffman: Yeah. *Marlin: Ruff Ruffman, you remember how me and Coral met? * Coral: Well, I try not to. * Ruff Ruffman: Well, We remember. * Marlin: "Exuse us, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" * Coral: Uh, Sure. * Toopy & Binoo: We think we’re going to have to with each other. * Ruff Ruffman: Why? * Big Bird: Because We will be in other Disney and Pixar. * Elmo: Yeah. * Daniel Tiger: That’s The Truth. * Elmo: Now What's Going On? * Toopy and Binoo: Marlin! * Marlin: Toopy and Binoo, you got a little closer because it was wiggling. * Coral: Get away, get away! * Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: laughing * Marlin: Here he is. Cutie's here. * Ruff Ruffman: Who’s That? * heavily * Big Bird: Uh-oh! * Snuffy: What animal is that? * Zoboomafoo: I think it's a... * Ruff Ruffman: Barracuda! * gasps * Marlin: Coral, get inside the house, Coral. No, Coral, don't. * Ruff Ruffman: (Gasp) Get Away From Me! * Papa Bear: They'll be fine. * The Cat in The Hat: Just get inside-- * Marlin: You, right now. * Roars * Elmo: Oh, no! * Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Marlin: Ow! Gasping Oh! Ooh! Ooh! * echoes * music playing * mutters * Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Marlin: Gasp Coral! * Marlin: Panting Coral? Coral? Gasps Coral? Coral? Coral? Crying Oh! Oh. * Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Marlin: Gasping * Ruff Ruffman: Coral's Dead. (Crying) * Dash: How Sad. * Ruff Ruffman: Sad Are Is. * Big Bird: That’s Very Sad. *Dipsy: Good Bye, Coral *Daniel Tiger: Let’s Go to the next scene *Toopy and Binoo: Yeah. * Big Bird: Let’s Go. * Elmo: Come On, Let’s Go. * Ruff Ruffman: We’re coming. * (They Go To The Next Page) * Nemo: *Marlin: Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Sesame Street Movie Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Cyberchase TV Spoofs Category:The Berstain Bears Spoofs Category:The Cat in the Hat Knows a lot about That! TV Spoofs Category:Toopy & Binoo Spoofs Category:It's a Big Big World TV Spoofs Category:Martha Speaks TV Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category:Zoboomafoo TV Spoofs Category:Arthur TV Spoofs Category:Cyberchase Spoofs Category:Arthur parodies Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog TV Spoofs Category:Caillou TV Spoofs Category:WordWorld Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends TV Spoofs